A Rose in the Tundra
by Ivoryrosie
Summary: When Loki falls off the bifröst, a thief uses a potion to bring him back to life. She insists he is in her debt and keeps to his side as he plans for his new mission of conquest. Will he grow to enjoy her company, or will he use and manipulate her. This story will continue through the Avengers and then Thor 2
1. Chapter 1

It happened so fast, for it was like my life to change suddenly. I heard rumors about how Prince Loki could be mischievous and untrustworthy, and I scooped up some information that he was temporarily king, but I never cared too much. I wasn't truly part of Asgard. I never visited the bars, enjoy the festivals, attended the funerals. I wasn't in the social sphere of any neighborhoods in this majestic realm. I merely lived on the land. I scavenged, stole, and hid from the people imbedded in Asgard. Most people only saw me once, and the royals never knew I existed. I was a mere flea to their noble presence, yet here he lay before me a mere man. A mere man in a dirty costume. It was a costume I could take and sell for enough money to survive a year of great struggle.

I had been looking in the bushes for the ripest berries I could find. I hadn't pocketed enough money to buy some bread, and my knee was throbbing too much to attempt thievery. I had hurt my knee but a month ago while crossing a river. The stones were slick and it was dark even though the stars shined brightly through the thick clouds. I had misplaced my foot. When I fell my knee rammed a rock. I heard a loud crack like a branch off an old tree breaking. A scream bursted from my throat. Silence. No one came because everyone was out celebrating some pitiful event in their meaningless lives.  
My ears tuned into the sound of screaming and loud cracking noises. It wasn't me and my knee breaking this time. My eye searched above my head. It was foggy, but my eyesight was strong enough to see clearly through the fog. Something different was happening on the bifröst. They weren't drunk or acting out their latest battle. Suddenly the bifröst started to collapse. Huge pieces fell and were about to pummel me to pieces. I put the berries in my hand into my stained sack and sprinted out of harms way. Whatever was occurring was history in the making, and it was a story I would never be given the chance to tell; however, I would hear it around town for weeks on end. I glanced back briefly as I ran, but when I caught what was happening I stopped dead in my tracks. Two men were dangling off the bridge. Part of me hoped they would fall so I could take their belongings, but part of me was too attentive to think that far ahead. A figure free fell and a scream shook my soul. I watched the man fall and tried to approximate where he would have landed. My feet moved before I even thought about running over to the body. I almost tripped on several pieces of bridge. I was too excited to pay attention and very eager to see if I could recognize whom it was.

I approached the body. It was wrapped up in green and sparkled with gold. Loki? I kneeled next to him and turned him over. He was scratched but not bleeding very much. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. Was he dead? I leaned forward and put my ear up to his mouth to hear if he was breathing. I couldn't feel nor hear a breath. I touched the skin on his frail face gently. It was so soft and cold. Thoughts of helping him crossed my mind. Having a prince in my debt would be wonderful, but the fighting that occurred could mean he was now an enemy. What was the use in helping an abolished prince? His black hair made his skin seem even more pale. I looked down at his hand. It was scrawny. I sat my bag down in the dirt and picked up one of his hands with my own. I caressed it between mine. Despite how slim it was, I could feel the strength and power behind it. There was something else about it. I looked back to his face. I felt tension in his hand that was not written on his peaceful face. I dropped his hand and looked down at my bag. I reached out to it and stopped. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and thought about what this meant. I pulled back my hand in hesitation, but with a split second thought of madness I quickly reached in a took the vile and the pouch.

I was going to regret this, but something about him called to me. I uncapped the vile and put the cap on the ground. With one not so steady hand I held the vile, and with another less steady hand I poured the powder from the pewter pouch into the small opening of the vile. I put my thumb over the hole and shook it up so the powder was evenly distributed throughout the dark, red liquid. This was going against every belief of self-survival I had ever had. Keep your distance, don't look back, and move on. I had learned how this was the best way of life, yet here I am. I am helping a man that means nothing to me, and I am giving him my best potion. My most important potion was going to be wasted on someone who will most likely run off and never to be seen again. I took my thumb off and licked it. I was going to save it for later and bear through the pain of my knee, but I might as well get a little bit of use out of my hard work. I took a sip of the now black liquid, but I made sure to leave the appropriate amount for him. He needed nearly every drop, and I got nothing but half a thumb's nail size. I felt the swelling in my knee go down. I exhaled in relief. "Now I know it works, but too bad I may never be able to create it again. How many roses of the tundra does one encounter in a life time? None," I whispered to myself in frustration. I was going to open his mouth and pour it in, but I wasn't sure if that would truly work. His tongue would be in the way. I had to tackle this problem some other way. I put my right leg out and wiggled my foot under his neck. Eventually, I got his head on top of my shin to elevate it. I put the vile in my right hand and used my left hand to open his mouth by moving his jaw. "Please...work," I lifted the vile to my lips and trapped the potion in my mouth. When the last drop went in I put the glass vile on the ground. I bent forward and put my lips up to his. I forced the black liquid down his throat, but something made me stay there for a second or two more. The feeling of his lips were enchanting. They were soft, yet they were firm at the same time. I had never experienced that before.

I felt him take a breath and I quickly sat up. I didn't know what to do. When his arm twitched I pulled my leg out from under his head. His head hit the ground and he moaned. I scrambled for my bag then stood up. Through the chaos I was causing, I accidentally stepped on the glass. I was wearing foot attire, but the sound startled me. I scurried behind a tree. My knee felt perfectly fine for the first time in a month. I pressed my back up to the cold bark. My arms were wrapped around my sack. As my chest moved up and down I constricted the sack even more. I heard him move upon the rocks and dirt. It seemed as loud as an avalanche, and the pounding of my heart was thunder in my ears. What seemed like 10 minutes went by. Everything was quiet. It was too quiet. Why hadn't he left yet? Did I even want him to go? Didn't I want him to do me a favor? My curiosity and impatience got the better of me. I carefully leaned to my left and peaked around the tree truck.

"Ah, there she is! My savior at last has decided to show herself," he sat on the ground where I left him. He had known I was behind the tree the whole time? Was it my annoying heartbeat? I didn't know what to do. I carefully stepped away from the tree, but my feet nor throat knew what actions to take after that. I probably looked like a dumbstruck fool.  
"It's ok, milady. You may join me over here, for weren't you here before anyways? You seemed to have been," his marvelous lips pulled up as he acknowledged the broken glass next to him, "You did save me, didn't you?" He questioned me as I stood speechless for another brief moment. I swallowed a breath and stood up straighter.

"This is true. I am your savior, and as your savior...you are in my debt eternally or until I see fit," I kept a strong expression on my face, but he laughed and stood up nonchalantly.

"I will admit, it isn't everyday anyone, let alone a filthy peasant, restores my life or saves it. Though, haven't you already been repaid?" He walked steadily over to me as he kept constant eye contact. His eyes were soul piercing and steel blue. It seemed like he was examining every corner of my mind, but I stayed unswayed by his intimidation and gazed back.

"I haven't a clue what you mean. You haven't done anything for me," he was only a few steps away now and crept even more slowly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are forgetting something," he closed the gap and put his thumb under my chin. I now knew what he meant. I felt so embarrassed. I dropped my bag. His face came closer to mine, so I stepped back. This wasn't a game. My hand shook. I let go of my control and let my natural reaction take over. I slapped him, but my nails cut his skin. He seemed taken aback. His hand went up to his face and touched the scratches that were now starting to bleed, "Aren't you a feisty, little wench!" His grin grew and his eyes became filled with deviousness, "You might want to make sure to think before you slap next time," I looked down and saw the strain in his hands. He was holding something back.

"You might want to think before you invade my rightful personal space. I am a lady of honor," I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms,"and I won't tolerate such barbaric behavior," he narrowed his eyes at me and stepped closer. He grabbed my face so I could look him in the eyes again.

"No one told you to save me or kiss me, and I see no honor in a beast that lives off the land and scavenges for its food," he let go of my face, gave me one last stern look, and stomped at the ground. I looked down to see the berries that had fallen out of the bag, crushed. When I looked up he had walked off a good 20 strides. His emerald cape blew with pride and loneliness.

"Where are you going to go? Back home. Aren't you not so welcomed there now?" I picked up my sack and dusted it off. A hand reached out and grabbed it. I took in a quick breath, "How did you get here so fast?" I looked at his face. It was panicked. His eyes darted around mine and he sighed.

"Must you always be so annoying?" He flicked my nose like I was an animal he was taming. I was about to say something when he covered my mouth with his hand and dragged me towards the tree I had been hiding behind previously. He pushed me against the bark, and I thought he was going to take advantage of me; however, he just closed his eyes and I felt this wave of energy and calmness wash over my body. That's when I heard the rumble of footsteps swiftly approach us.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see him, and I don't see any traces of him either. I am sincerely sorry, Thor. Even though he was a deceiving ruler, he was still your family and a fellow citizen of Asgard," an authoritative, soothing voice said slowly. I looked at Loki with wide, frightened eyes. What if they saw us? Could this be treason that I'm committing? I may not be the best citizen, but being banished or sentenced to death wasn't an idea I held dearly to my heart. He calmly smiled at me and put a finger up to his lips. His hand backed off from my mouth carefully. Foot steps crept towards us. They were lumbering and swift. I wanted to tense up, but my muscles were loose and numb. My fingers could barely tighten around my sack. I pressed against the bark more. I saw red from the corner of my eye. A large, muscular man with blonde hair and a solemn expression gazed right through us. I held my breath and closed my eyes. A few seconds passed as I awaited to be disciplined for my reprehensible actions. But alas, nothing happened. The man left and carried his heavy footsteps with him.

"We shall start a search at the break of dawn. If Loki is not found by the end of tomorrow he is to be presumed dead or as good as it," there were replies of approval and understanding. I let out a sigh, and the leaving footsteps stopped, "Am I not the only one that heard that? Who goes there? Show yourself!" Loki gave me a disappointed look and shook his head. He flicked my nose again and the turned towards a bush across the dirt covered lane. There was a faint, almost translucent glow and then an object solidified from behind the bush. A rabbit appeared out from the bush and hopped across the path. It's teeth were sharp and it had long talons, but it was just a juvenile. I heard the big man let out a huff, and they all continued walking. I knew he was hoping it to be his brother. The animal dissolved when it approached my leg.

Loki looked back up at me and shook his head. His hair almost glowed blue in the moonlight. When I could no longer hear their movement anymore, Loki took a few steps back. That feeling of comfort lifted off of me, and the unsettling nervousness returned.

"You, my dear, almost got me in some serious trouble," he put a finger to the base of my throat, and then walked around me using long strides. His shoulders were squared and his back straight. My eyes followed him intently. I wanted to join him. I wanted to investigate the most interesting event of my life and the most fascinating person I had ever met. With a flick of his hand the glass and smashed berries reappeared. It made sense now. Thor never took notice to them. Our previous foot steps were noticeable again too. His abilities were very peculiar. I slipped my bag on.

"Wait!" I walked onto the dirt path. He stopped walking and chuckled. Loki turned around and continued to laugh. He put his hands out in order to almost showcase his thoughts, and he smiled a cocky, amused smile.

"Let me take a guess at this," he stepped forward,"You feel, since you are my savior, that you are entitled to requests. The request you are going to make now is to follow me to a place you don't even know about. You could die, or get injured, or even tortured, yet you are wanting to come with me," I walked up to him with persistence. I looked up into his eyes to gave him my most charming smile.

"Why of course, my great king," I patted his chest and walked around him in the direction he was traveling. He stood there silent.

"Y-you," he stumbled on his words a tad bit and cleared his throat,"You are trying to manipulate me?" I could tell by the change in his tone that I had caught him off guard. I heard him turn around and briskly strut up to me. A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back,"A pathetic dweller of the land is using her words to attempt to go on a dangerous trip with me?" His eyes were fierce and a dangerous smile twitched on his lips. I looked him up and down. He was quite a bit taller than me, but for some reason even with his aggressive words and the way he grabbed my shoulder harshly, I wasn't scared.

"This pathetic dweller of the land has a name," I said in an even calm tone. I put my hand on his and pushed it off of my shoulder. I turned around swiftly to purposely hit him with my hair. He grabbed my hair and jerked me back. He pulled my hair back even more and whispered in my ear. His breath was warm and smooth.

"How rude of me not to ask for the maiden's name. May I have the honor of knowing?" his words felt like sarcastic satin. I restrained myself from shivering, but I couldn't control the hitch in my breath and the skip in my heartbeat.

"Idonea. May I please have my hair back?" He only tightened his grip and pulled me closer. My back was now touching his chest.

"But I like your hair. The dark brown looks like the mud I would watch kids play in when I was but a boy," he pulled my hair downwards. My neck ached greatly from the strain the angle was causing. I blankly looked into his eyes. If I reacted too much he could go at this for ages. I wanted to cry from the pain, but I couldn't,"Oh, and your eyes. So golden," he hesitated momentarily. His sardonic smile wavered,"like horse's piss in the dirt. Which reminds me, you need to bathe. You are covered in filth," he pushed me forward and I stumbled.

"And you need to learn how to compliment a girl," I brushed off my clothing. I wasn't that dirty, was I? I gazed at my dark, blue blouse and tan trousers. They were a bit worn and had several holes, but they were comfortable and allowed much movement. He was being absurd. Sure, I hadn't washed my hair in a few days time...was it a few days. I have had much more important things to concern myself with. Survival trumps beautiful locks of-

"Come with me," he grabbed my arm and yanked it hard to get my attention. I made an awkward noise due to my surprise. I had been thinking too much and had forgotten we were leaving. Wait. He was actually taking me with? 'Dragging me' would be a much more appropriate term for the events unfolding. I kept tripping on my feet with the speed he was traveling.

"You may let go now, Loki!" I laughed a little bit and I did not know why. It may have been the most excitement I have had in a while, but he treated me like an animal and degraded me almost any way he could. Was I enjoying myself or nervous from his presence and the way he controlled me. He glanced back and sighed. His grip loosened and I pulled away urgently. I shook my hand to regain feeling. My fingertips had started going numb.

"You should be grateful I am even taking you," he pointed out without looking at me. I was about to say something's when his hand went up and he cut me off,"I am only taking you because you could be useful. That potion you made was quite impressive. Although...never mind that. The second I find you of no use, you are on your own. We could be in a realm far away from Midgard, and I would not hesitate to leave you there and let you suffer on your own. Not a thing to eat, not a thing to drink, and...not a single piece of clothing on your skin," his head turned slightly in hopes of getting a reaction from me. I looked straight forward and stared at his back. I was a few paces behind him, so I hoped he didn't see me blush. He was cruel, but like a teenage boy. I had this sense that I would have to deal with this the entire time I was on this trip.

"I understand, sir," I gazed to the left and looked at the palace in the distance. It was full of light and wonder. My eyes traveled back to where we were. The water was calm and peaceful in its slumber. The hillside was eerie as fog rolled off of it slowly and with no choice. There were definitely things he was hiding from me, but if I gave it time, I would soon enough find out.

"I saw no reason why you would have said no. I am giving you everything you crave: a leader, something to live for, and maybe a little more life in your life. Your life had no purpose until you met me," he turned around and started walking backwards. Arrogance was sketched all over his slim face.

"I have plenty to live for, Loki. I don't need a leader if I can be one myself," my eyes narrowed at him. I felt the anger well up in my abdomen.

"That isn't true. None of that is," he stopped walking. At this rate we would get no where. It would be dawn and Thor's hunters would capture us bickering like old women.

"If that's so, then who is your leader!" I challenged him. The tension between us could kill any animal which entered our quarrel,"I have myself to live for. I don't need anyone or anything else! I don't need a god, a ruler, a father, a friend, or a husband to make my life complete," I walked past him and hit my shoulder into his arm.

"You are lying to yourself. Do you call this living. You are a vermin feeding off of whatever you get your claws on," he raised his voice slightly and followed me up the now inclined path. I had my arms crossed and was looking over the side of the cliff,"And I was born to be king. I am burdened with a glorious purpose to rule and conquer," he almost spat on me. Why was he trying to prove himself so much?

"Good for you! I don't care about people enough to want to rule them. The are needy, and greedy, and volatile. Must they always socialize to find meaning in their pathetic lives. They are blind and filled with substance that is all lies: love, money, government. Oh, yes, you must have great pride in feeding their fat, deprived souls," I felt my face heating up with anger even though I was shivering from the cold breeze. I didn't even want to look at him. I closed my eyes as they started to tear up. The wind had gotten stronger and was burning them. Everything was starting to piss me off. My hair whipped in my face and wouldn't be tame for even a second. He was going to respond to my rant, when I felt my foot slip. I yelped out a cry of shock. The ground beneath my feet gave way and I was about to fall off into the abyss. I looked at Loki and he lunged forward. His arm circled around my waist and he hurriedly pulled me away from the edge. His back went into the wall off the mountain. Rocks broke free and dropped onto the ground. I buried my face in his chest and took in rapid breaths. I almost died and he had saved me. Damn it! Was I in his debt now? My hands were grasping his arms like anchors to the sea. I slowly looked up to him. His pupils were dilated, and his breath was as rapid as mine. He looked down at me. His breath swirled around my face. It was much more pleasant than the wind. I pulled away from him, but only so we weren't touching anymore. I was too fearful to go near the edge again.

"That was fun," Loki made the moment less awkward,"Now, shall we continue our journey?" He was still going to take me even though we were now even? He stepped out and took the side closest to the cliff. Now he was suddenly a gentleman?

"Yes, I do suppose so. Dawn won't wait on us," my legs were still shaky but I bared through it. We were dead silent for the rest of the walk up. The only reason I even remembered he was there, when I went off into my own little world, was the way his cape would hit my leg or how our stepping would constantly get out of synch. The crunching of his steps would reel me back into our 'adventure.' Once we reached the top of the mountain I couldn't help it. The grass was soft so I sat down and eventually fell over to my side.

"Are you that weak and lazy?" He kicked me softly with his foot. The dawn almost approached us. The sky was brightening up ever so slightly,"Come on. Like you said earlier, 'The dawn won't wait on us,' and that was probably the most logical and well reasoned thing you have ever said in you life. Look at that sky line. It's not patient at all," I glared at him as he pointed to the point where the ocean met the edge of the sky. If I had enough energy, I would have slapped the words out of his mouth.

"Why are we even here? What is there here but soft, comfortable grass and a cliff to jump off of?" I rolled over to my back and looked at the few stars left in the sky. I let out a small yawn. It had been a very eventful night. I lifted my arms to the sky of diamonds and dark blue skin, and then I brought them above my head. The grass tickled my fingers. Loki wrinkled his forehead in curiosity over my strange behavior. He crouched down and lifted an eyebrow.

"Is this a ritual?" he motioned to my hands,"Is it rude of me not to take part in it,"I tried not to smile. He examined my face.

"Ha ha ha. No. I'm very tired and I actually enjoy stargazing. I know, the vermin has a bit of depth to her," I gazed at the stars and then at the fallen star looming over me.

"You find this to be enjoyable?" He bit his lip slightly,"Hmmm, maybe you can take part in it some other time," he grabbed both of my hands and lifted me up without much of a warning. I almost fell forwards after I was on my feet, but as soon as I was on my feet, I was off of them. He put one arm under mine and the other one swept behind my knees. In no time he was strutting across the summit. What were his intentions.

"Hey, Loki. You never told me the purpose of coming up here," I peered at him, but his eyes were intently forward and looking at the edge of the cliff.

"You're right," he acknowledged my statement mockingly. His breaths got deeper and his steps longer and faster.

"Why are we here, Loki?" My voice grew louder and more tense. He was now sprinting and we hade only but a few seconds before we would be flying not so triumphantly.

"A whim!" He yelled and then leaped. My stomach knew this was all wrong. It had a sharp feeling in it as we started descending over the cliff. I wondered how long it would take for us to hit the ground. I buried my face in his neck and screamed into it. My arm was around his throat with the priority to strangle him before we we reached the bottom.

But we never did.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like I was pulled back and then dropped again. Everything went bright and suddenly Loki and I hit the ground. Loki had fallen on top of me. For a slim man, he was heavy. My head whipped back and hit something hard. It throbbed and burned. Heat swallowed my skull. I tried to breathe, but Loki was a giant rock on my chest.

"Am I too much for you Idonea?" He put his hands on the ground and lifted his torso off of my chest, "If you want something done, you only have to ask," I was not in the mood for his childish ways. I wiggled out from under him and looked around.

"Where are we?" I rubbed the back of my skull and winced. The ground seemed soft. I glanced to see my head had hit a rock. It seemed to be the only rock amongst the grass and trees, and I was lucky enough to bash my head into it. We were in a wide open field, but I noticed a stone trail. The sun was up, but it wasn't a sun of Asgard. This was perplexing, but I thought us to be in...Midgard? How? The bridge had been destroyed.

"We are in Midgard. Now don't think ill of me, but I came here to calculate a plan. I need to...how shall I put this? I am on a journey to find a city fit to be considered my kingdom," I only nodded. Every time I moved my eyes, I saw a twinkle of the stars I had been relaxing under. That is, until he picked me up and jumped off a cliff.

"Good for you," I slowly stood up, yet my vision was uncooperative. Everything started going black. My head felt like it was filled with air. I almost fell forward, but hands went in front of me for balance. I heard Loki get up, but I couldn't see him. I felt him grab my wrists tightly yet gently.

"Did you get a drink in between Asgard and Midgard," I rolled my eyes at him and the sound off his laugh crawled up my skin. My feet were planted firmly in the ground and I tried taking slow breaths. Every time my head moved even slightly, the pain intensified.

"You idiot, I hit my skull when we fell and now my head is feeling light and I can't see. I didn't get the comfortable landing that you were blessed with," must he always take every opportunity he had at making me annoyed? My knees almost gave out and I tightened my grip on his arms. Everything started getting light again, and my ears began to ring like bells and whistles.

"It wasn't as comfortable as your confidence may presume," the first thing I saw was him looking at my chest,"Did your mother not let you drink milk when you were an infant?" He continued to stare as if he was choosing which apple he wanted to pick out of the market by judging the weight and mass of each. I wrenched my hands off of him and fell backwards. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest,"At least I'm being honest with you. Take it as a compliment," he bent over and gave me his hand, but I shook my head,"Alright, if you want to stay here, you may. I, on the other hand, am going to use a human's automobile to travel to the nearest town," his eyes moved from me to the dark, stone trail, and then he looked at me and smiled,"Have fun pouting like a little child." I looked away and then stood up.

"I will go with you, but only if you apologize for looking at my chest," I made eye contact with him and he didn't even try to suppress a laugh. He put a finger under my chin and moved in closer as if he was disciplining a child.

"No. I will not apologize to you. Surprisingly enough, I have been more honest with you than my own family. Don't make me regret taking you with me. Consider yourself my guest, so don't be rude," he patted me on the cheek roughly. I flinched. That insolent man! I let out an exasperated sigh and followed him,"We are going to find temporary lodging. Maybe you can wash yourself. I was not lying when I said you needed to bathe. You smell of blood and muck," As we stood by the stone with the white marks, he looked down at me in disgust. Something big and red appeared flying over the stone and I quickly stepped back, but Loki stepped forward onto the road.

"What are you doing, Loki!" I yelled at him. He was being absurd. That monster could kill him,"Get away from the beast! You are outmatched," Why was he so vain? I looked at the clear opening and saw a big man inside the body of the monster, drinking. The monster ate the people of Midgard? If I didn't stop Loki, would it eat him too?

"'Tis not a need to worry about me, dearest," he waved my worries away with his hand. The man in the beast leaned over and became out of my view. The beast charged on towards Loki faster than it was previously. I wanted to cover my eyes, but I also wanted to pull him away. In the end, I did neither. He stood there diligently and regally. The monster got so close to him and when the man reappeared the beast whipped around. The back end of the beast hit Loki, and he was tossed to the other side of the stone. He rolled a few times and then propped himself up. Loki spat blood onto the dirt and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He was alright though. I crept over to the monster carefully so I wouldn't startle it. It purred and growled softly at me. I quietly dug through my bag and pulled out my dagger. I used my right index finger and glided it over the side of the blade and whispered to it.

"I command thee with great honor to show your true spirit," It glowed red and enlarged itself so it was at full power. A small dagger wasn't fit to defeat such a large, cumbersome beast such as this one.

"Are you going to help me steal this automobile?" Loki staggered forwards and then leaned on the massive monster's snout.

"What are you doing now? Isn't getting attacked by him once, bad enough? Are you trying to provoke him further?" I whispered with great urgency. The man in the monster was now unconscious or dead. It was only a matter of time before it came for us.

"Apparently, I am. What a drunken fool?" He came up to the man, and I braced myself to attack it at any moment. Loki pulled it's skin away and the man fell partly out of the red monster, but the beast still hung onto him by a thin tongue wrapped around the man's body. I swung at the tongue as Loki was about to grasp it. He lurched back with amazing reflexes,"Watch out where you wield that sword! You almost cut my hand off," I shrugged. This was the best unselfish deed I had done in many years. The man was sprawled out on the floor and mumbled something incoherent. Blood oozed from his forehead. It was either from the monster or the fall the man took when I cut the tongue. If only he could thank me for saving his life.

"What was the purpose of doing this?" I handed Loki my sword and dragged the man away from the beast and into the grass. I heard him say something about 'kicking his boss in the balls' whatever that was supposed to mean. After brushing my hands on my trousers, I reached for my weapon. Loki moved it out of my grasp and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Don't damage our means of transportation. Do you comprehend what that entails?" The corners of his lips moved up when my eyes widened with horror. He wanted me to ride this foul beast?

"You expect me to ride this! This creature that tried to kill you! What if it eats me alive," I backed away from the monster which gripped my sword, and also the one that showed my reflection on it's dark, red flesh. It seemed to be teasing me with its thoughts of devouring my soul.

"You are the biggest pain I've ever had to endure. What it did to me is nothing compared to what you are putting me through now. And don't assume anything. I doubt it would eat you alive," he briskly came up to me and grabbed my arm with his free hand. I was too stunned by his candid remarks to struggle,"If it's smart it will kill you first so it doesn't have to deal with you talking and complaining through digestion," I gasped at his rude comments, but when he started laughing at my reaction, I almost smiled. He pulled open the skin and pushed me towards it. I hesitated and he grabbed my waist and shoved me in. I looked around the small, closed in compartment. It reeked of alcohol and the pungent scent of a man. Multiple glass bottles and tissues were littered around my feet. I saw Loki walk around the front of the monster with great haste. His green cape rippled in the breeze. He entered the beast and looked at me when he noticed I was staring at him.

"This isn't a monster, Idonea. It is an automobile. It is machine and controlled by the person who sits here," he pointed to the spot where he was sitting. I felt slightly idiotic now, but how was I supposed to know. Sure, we had flying machines, but nothing this peculiar. I felt more at ease now until I realized something.

"Why can't I sit there?" When I asked him that, he snorted and looked down at his feet. I peered to see a few black pedals and another bottle.

"You are a woman, and in being such, you are unfit to steer this mechanical menace. You would get us killed," he leaned forward and picked up the bottle. It had spilled it's contents all over the floor of the 'automobile.' He tossed it over his shoulder and then my sword followed. I watched them fall into a box filled with papers and pictures of the man's family. There was also a flameless lamp and an odd piece of machinery with a screen. The machine now had my sword through it. It could penetrate anything with great ease no matter the skin, rock, or metal it was composed of.

"I doubt you are much better than I am," I said under my breath. I looked at my reflection in a mirror outside, attached to the automobile. My hair was tangled and dirt speckled all over my face. I now saw why he was revolted by me. I bet all the women he was used to being around we clean and smelled of roses and sunshine. I wondered how many mistresses he must have had to do his bidding. I shouldn't be thinking such trivial thoughts,"Have you ever even used an automobile? It doesn't seem like you have."

"This will be very simple," he put his foot to one of the pedals and we quickly moved forward. I squeaked from surprise at our abrupt, powerful movement,"See? I already figured out how to move. This must be the steering device," he swiveled the circular handle while tapping the pedal and we became parallel to the stone way. He kept a foot on the pedal. I closed my eyes. He was going to kill me. His movements were ridged and my head kept hitting the back of my seat. I piped in.

"Can I try? You deserve a break and maybe rest or sleep," I gripped a handle on the ceiling so I wouldn't fall out of my seat. The bottles on the ground made clinking noises as they rolled back and forth. One would hit the other and they would move around in 'S' patterns.

"No, you are unfit to-"

"Loki, shut up and let me try!" He suddenly hit another pedal, and I flew forward. Loki got out of the tiny compartment and walked around to me. He opened the awkward door and motioned for me to get out. He did it so coldly that I was too petrified to move.

"If you want to try. Be my guest," his voice was soft. Oddly enough, it made it twice as terrifying. I crept down and walked around the front of the automobile. I could feel his eyes following me. I didn't even have to look up. He left his door open, so I stumbled in and reached to shut the door. I tried to remember which pedal was for movement. It was cold in here because of the looks he gave me. I peeked at him and could practically hear what he wanted to say from his expressions 'Just as I thought. It's not as easy as you presumed,' I picked one and gently put my foot on it. We crept forward without much difficulty. I pressed on it a bit harder and we went faster. The pathway was open with no other automobiles traveling either way. Loki remained silent. I grabbed the steering circle and kept it still so we wouldn't go into the grass,"You were lucky to have such a great professor," he looked out of the window and watched some birds swoop into the field of green from the sky above.

"I would have killed the automobile if it weren't for your guiding hand showing me the way," I kept a straight face and watched the pathway carefully.

"Are you mocking me, wench?" His elbow was propped by the window and he gave me a daring look. I shook my head frantically.

"I was being honest. No need to worry over things you mustn't worry about. Where are we anyways?" He rolled his eyes, but I cut him off,"I mean, where in Midgard are we?" Before he could answer, a green sign came into my view. 'Welcome to California' where was that? "Where is California, Loki?"

"Why must you bombard we with questions, Idonea?" He snapped,"If you gave me a second to explain, I may tell you what you wish to know," I sunk into my seat a bit,"We are in one of the biggest empires in the world. It is called The United States of America. It is filled with some of the fattest and laziest people you will ever see," he sighed and smiled while looking at his reflection,"They should be easy to overpower; especially with my army. That is, if I can convince them of my plan," I was in way over my head. This man was psychotic. I rolled my hand over the steering device and the started tapping on it. I pondered for a second and then gave him my thoughts.

"If they have devices like this automobile we are in, don't they have other powerful tools and weapons. Midgard isn't a small realm either," I clicked my tongue at the end of my sentence and quickly glanced at him. He didn't like the challenging questions to his plan.

"I know what I'm doing. It is not like you have any experience in battle or ruling...where did you get your sword from?" He reached back and grabbed it. I lurched my hand to the side to take it from him.

"Give it to me. That was my mother's," he eyed me carefully as I tried to run my finger over the blade and control the automobile at the same time. It was quite difficult,"Be at peace now," the blade glowed white and morphed back to it's original size. I stabbed it into the seat on the left side of me so it wouldn't get lost and was out of Loki's reach,"Who are you trying to convince about your plan?" I asked after some awkward silence ensued. I didn't like how tense the atmosphere could get with even the slightest disagreement between us.

"The Chitauri...it was a plan I had for for Asgard if I couldn't take over the throne with more civilized means, but something came up between my brother and myself. I realized this realm would be much more fitting and pleasing to rule," The topic seemed sensitive, so I let it be. I could tell his reasoning also had revenge behind him. It's odd how simpler the picture of Asgard seemed than the core turned out to be. I bet I hadn't even scratched the surface yet.

I sudden thought came to my mind and made my stomach churn. Could Heimdall see us? I never had to worry about him before. He didn't care about the common thief, but what if they found out how we got here? They could be coming after us right now. I pressed on the pedal much much harder.

"Loki," I took a deep breath to calm my nerves when a strange noise sounded behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see odd colored lights,"what is that?"

"That, darling, is my first experiment," a coy smile grew on his lips. With a twitch of his fingers I was clean and wearing a white dress. My hair was curled and weird foot attire constricted my feet. I squirmed in my seat from discomfort. Loki was wearing a stunning tux with his hair neater than before. There was a charming twinkle in his eye. The bottles no longer littered the floor. It was a nice change. I briefly careened my neck to see the seats in the back. The box was replaced with...no. My neck snapped back into place and my arms went stiff. I looked in the mirror to check if it was still there. Loki gave an almost maniacal laugh at my behavior.

"Mom, dad, I'm hungry," a little boy whined. Loki purposely added in his complaint. He was, to my best guess because I never gave birth to him, maybe 8 Midgardian years of age. His hair was black and combed to the side. He had my eyes. This fake boy had my eyes.

"Loki, this is wrong. I can't put into words how I feel about this!" I stopped the car so I could yell at him. Squeaking noises roared out from under us. The lights behind me stopped too,"This is too strange. Why must he be here?" I felt the nonexistent boy look at me with remorse.

"Would you rather we have a girl? In real life you can not pick, dearest. But thankfully you have a wonderful husband like me, so you may choose," I was flabbergasted by this whole situation. A dull thump came from outside, but the chaos inside was a more pressing matter. The child continued to make comments as Loki ranted on, "We could have twins if you want. Maybe even triplets! One for every seat," He counted the seats with great excitement. A tap on the widow struck by my head. How much more insane could this possibly get?


End file.
